Boulevard of Broken Dreams
by ScarredSkull
Summary: Sequel to "Raven's Secret". Slade comes back, and mysteriously has a devious plan. But was that a decoy, just to lure a certain titan? Will Robin lose the hope in his love he said he'd never lose? WARNING: Won't make any sense if you haven't read the first.
1. Chapter 1

HERE IT IS, THE NOT-AWAITED SEQUEL TO _RAVEN'S SECRET_!

Truth is, I like writing. And this excited me. Go on, silly little ducklings. Read. Be captured in my web of fantastical words! _MWAHAHAHAHAA_!

* * *

+-Chapter One-+

Raven sat on the couch, Robin sitting next to her. Titans East had just left, moments ago. The team of six sat on the couch, as Beasboy popped in a DVD.

"Wicked Scary 2?" Raven moaned.

"Yeah, dude it's cool!"

"Do you remember what happened when we watched the first one, Beastboy?" Robin says.

"Dude! That was even cooler!"

"Beasboy, what the hell am I missing?" Terra wrinkles her eyebrows. As Beastboy rushes to explain, the movie starts. Everyone grows quiet, staring at the awful horrors on the screen.

"Raven, were you scared?" Beastboy snickers when the movie ends.

"I might have been, but your face was priceless. And the way you were clinging to Terra? She'll have bruises for a week." Raven sneers, leaving the everyone except Beastboy laughing.

"DUDE! NOT TRUE!" He shouts. Terra pats his head.

"But it is." Terra giggles, sending the team into another fit of laughter. Beasboy pouts, and Cyborg pats his back.

"Chill, BB, we're all messing with you!"

"Yes friend Beastboy, we are just having the good times!" Star smiles, flying around the room in happiness. It had just grown quiet when the alarm blares, Robin dashing over to the computer. he types furiously, and suddenly, he just stops. As if he were frozen, he doesn't move a muscle. Everyone stares wide-eyed at the screen, horrified.

"No.." Cyborg whispers. Beastboy looks like he's about to piss himself, and Starfire's ever smiling face has a look of pure terror on it. Raven stares up at the screen, surprised, but she saw it coming. It's Terra that makes the never ending silence stop.

"No! I-I got rid of that bastard!" She cries, and Beastboy wraps his arms around her. She already knew about Raven's prophecy, heard about him, and she figured he hadn't been able to regain himself.  
Robins fist slam down on the keyboard.

"Slade." He hisses. Raven floats over to him, and kisses his cheek.

"Remember what we talked about right before Titans East left?" She says softly. He looks up at her, and even though his mask is on, she can tell his eyes are glistening underneath. His hatred for the man ran deep. Maybe deeper than his love for Raven.

"Titans, GO!" He shouts suddenly, and Starfire takes Cyborg, using her alien strength to carry him. Beastboy morphs into a pterodactyl, taking Terra's shoulders. Raven creates a disk under Robin, and the six superhero teens fly from the building, heading for a bank downtown. They land, and Slade casually walks out of the bank, carrying nothing.

"Raven, you look well. How does it feel to be rid of your father? To have saved the world from the destruction you caused? To be saved from yourself by a man who trusted me to bring him to you?" Slade says, strolling towards the team.

"My, you all have a powerful hate in your eyes. Terra, you've been freed from the bonds you put yourself in. What should have been your last act, failed. How does it feel to see the thing you should have died for failed? Are you angry? Well? Aren't all of you?" He chuckles to himself, the entire team on edge.

"It's sad really. I won't be going to jail today. Why don't you attack? Oh yes. It's because I didn't do anything wrong. They saw me enter,and called for the sake of what they thought I'd do. You legally can't touch me. Because I'm innocent." He spits the last word, almost laughing. Robin looks like he's about to blow, but no one except Slade knows this, because each member refuses to take their eyes off Slade.

"What are you planning, Slade?" Robin questions, tired of Slade's game.

"Well, I suppose I have to clue you in, don't I? Otherwise you'll never figure it out, you daft headed boy. Well, since I can't convince any teens to be my apprentices, I'm going to stop aiming for kids who were raised good. I'm going to blow up the whole city with four bombs, except for one very special orphanage. It's one for kids under five. I will raise each child there in the name of evil, and I'll finally have an apprentice. Multiple ones, actually. Like an evil version of your team. It cannot fail, dear boy."

"Titans! Go find the bombs, I'll take Slade!" Robin shouts. Four Titans fly off, but Raven holds her ground.

"I'm not going anywhere, Boy Blunder, don't you dare argue." She snaps. Robin shrugs, frowning at her, but inside he's secretly grateful. Slade lunges at Raven, but instead she kicks him in the chin. He flies back, and pulls out somesort of gun. Robin flies at Slade, tackling him, Slade kicks him off, and proceeds to fire the gun at him. Robin falls limp to the ground, completely knocked out.

"Robin!" Raven yells, running to his side. Slade laughs, and elsewhere, the four titans are spread over the city, as Cyborg gives directions on how to dismantle each bomb through the communicators. Each one almost dismantled, Cyborg says to cut a certain wire. They all cut at the same time, and each one is hit from behind with the same kind of gun that hit Robin. Slade leisurley walks over to the blue-cloaked, purple-haired, pale-skinned girl, grinning wickedly behind his two-toned mask.

"The bombs have been dismantled, and your friends have saved the city, Raven. Too bad they couldn't save you." Slade tells her, that wicked smile still behind his mask.

* * *

Oooo! Cliff hanger! I know it's short, but I couldn't reveal all in the first chapter! Review, ducklings! You know I love it!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Titans .**

Sorry. I been busy, children. Here you are!

* * *

+-Chapter Two-+

"Robin! Calm down. I bet she'll walk through those doors any second." Cyborg says. Secretly he was also freaking out, but Robin needed him. Robin was currently raging around in his room, Cyborg trying to calm him down.

"No! I should've been able to save her. I should have protected her. Instead he took her away from me!" Robin shouted.

"Rob! Slade's real slippery. None of us knew what that gun did. It knocked us out so he could take her. She's strong, Robin. She probably took him down."

"Cyborg, if she had done that, she'd have been there when I woke up. Do you know how it feels to wake up expecting her to be by my side and to be completely alone? Despite a bunch of medics talking to me, a bunch of civilians gawking and screaming... I couldn't hear anything. It was like slow motion. Pushed the medics away... No Raven. Millions of people around me, and I was alone. I thought maybe she went home... until I saw her open communicator. Covered in blood. And neither of us go hit, Cyborg. Not before I passed out."

Cyborg sat and stared at his friend. The room went silent. Robin suddenly was facing the wall, leaning on it, his face had a pained expression. He bashed his arm into the wall, and plaster puffed from the wall, as if trying to escape the raging teens fist.

"Aw man, Robin, now there's a huge hole. I'm going to go talk to Starfire, Beastboy, and Terra... They aren't taking it too well either." Cyborg says. The only indication that Robin heard him is a grunt as he rips his arm from the wall, bloodied and bruised. Robin walks into his attached bathroom, washing off his arm. He had ripped off his gloves the second he got home. He locked his door, peeling off his mask. He stuck it right back on, unwilling to look at one of Raven's favorite things. He took a shower, then dried off and bandaged his arm. Getting dressed, he pulls on dark skinny jeans, and a black t-shirt. He pulls on his black hightop converse, and steps out of the room, not bothering to spike his hair. The four remaining Titans eye him nervously.

"Yo man, where you going? It's like ten." Cyborg asks.

"Out. I need some space."

"But friend Robin, it is dark."

"I know, Star. I need some space."

"Star, I think we can trust him to go. He ain't goin' lookin' for anything, otherwise he'd be uniformed. See you later, Rob." Cyborg smiles half heartedly at the Robin, and Starfire looks defeated. Robin just continues to where he was going. He walks out of the tower, heading down the rocky island shore. He eventually stops, sitting in the place where he and his love had first kissed. He remembered how she felt on his lips, how he had her in his arms and never wanted to let her go. He missed her. He had to find her. He slowly went back into the tower, and back to his room. The alarm suddenly goes off, and he changes quickly into his uniform.

"Who is it? Slade?" Robin asks hopefully. He wanted to beat that man until blood leaked out of his metal mask.

"Sorry, Robin. No. It's a new villian. Calling herself... Rouge." Cyborg says, as a picture pops up on the screen. The girl has red lipstick, pitch black hair, and a mask like Robin's on. She's dressed in black leggings, a silver long sleeve shirt that covers her knuckles,a tight fitting black jacket, and biker boots. Robin grunts.

"Fine. Titans, GO!" He shouts. The team goes into action, Starfire carrying Robin, Beastboy taking Cyborg, and Terra taking a rock. They all land, Rouge turns to them. Her mask stretches, giving way to her surprise. The five titans shook off their woes about their missing teammate, and glare at Rouge. She stands there, before her hand rises to clutch her ear. She grimaces, Before running in the other direction. The titans go after her, and she jumps into the air, starting to fly. Starfire goes after Rouge, shooting starbolts. Suddenly, In the night air, Starfire feels a blast to her stomch, and she falls to the ground. Rouge flies away, quickly.

* * *

Sorry it's short. Next chapter should be up VERY soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Ooooooo! My children! My ducklings! This is exciting. Hope it makes up for my last two, VERY SHORT, chapters.

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Teen Titans. Not even Raven v.v**

* * *

+-Chapter Three-+

_ ~Flashback~ _

_"The bombs have been dismantled, and your friends have saved the city, Raven. Too bad they couldn't save you." Slade tells her, that wicked smile still behind his mask. Raven jumped up, running from the horrid man. She unlatched her communicator from her belt, and opened it. The evil halloween colored man stepped in front of her, whapping her in the nose with his metal rod. Blood immediately started spilling from her nose, landing on the opened communicator. Before she could respond with an attack, it crashed into her stomach, giving her a sickening feeling. She dropped to her knees shakily, still praying one of her friends would answer her desperate call. She hastily wiped her blood from the screen, when her stomach lurched. It caused her to cough, sending blood over the screen all over again. The last thing she saw before being hit in the back of her head with the metal rod was her blood-covered communicator clatter to the ground._

* * *

_Raven sat up, her hand clutching her aching head. She was sitting in a lavish room, in a four post mohagany bed, with silver and black sheets. Looking around, she noticed a dresser, and a makeup vanity with a large glass mirror. The top was littered in perfumes and makeups, and a small book shelf sat next to a doorway. A bedside table had a glass of water and plate holding crackers sitting on it. Pushing herself out of the silk sheets, she hungrily devored the crackers and water. Looking around again. there were two doorways. One had the word, 'Bathroom' on it. The other had a sign that said, 'Do Not Enter'. Not in the mood to go exploring, she trudged into the bathroom. The sight she saw horrified her. She had pitch black hair, and a bruised nose. Painfully pushing the battered nose into place, her hands started to glow blue. In moments her nose was healed. She brought the healing magic to the lump on the back of her head, ignoring the dyed black hair. When she was done, she lifted her shirt over her stomach. A long, straight bruise was above her stomach, but it wasn't painful. Her stomach felt fine, actually. Her face was still caked in blood, under her nose, and in splatter marks around her mouth. Inspecting the bathroom, she found everything she could need. Washcloths, towels, soap, makeup remover, shampoo, conditioner, razors and shaving cream. Deodorant, lotion, and a blow dryer. She couldn't help but feel she'd be here awhile. But... where was 'here' exactly? She thought back to what happened before she woke up in this stocked and ready room. Upon remembering everything, she held a death grip on the marble countertop. Stalking from the bathroom in her bloody titans uniform, she marched over to the door that read 'Do Not Enter'. Smashing her fist into the button, the door slides open. Slade, standing over a control panel, looks up at her._

_"I should've known that the sign wouldn't keep you from leaving. How do you feel, my dear? I hope you enjoy your new room. I created it just for you. Black walls and gray marble floor. All for you. Even payed for it, nothing is stolen. All for you, Raven."_

_"What the hell are you talking about? I'm leaving." She shouts, narrowing her eyes. Slade chuckles._

_"I don't think so, my dear. No matter that you have healed yourself, you still aren't prepared to fight. Why don't you go get cleaned up? You're a bloody mess, sorry about that dear."_

_"Stop calling me that! Explain, NOW."_

_"Dear, get cleaned up, then I will explain. You cannot be comfortable in that blood-coverd uniform. There's clothes in the dresser. I guessed you size, but I don't doubt that it will fit."_

_"I'm not doing anything, Slade." She hisses. He chuckles, sounding annoyed._

_"Disobeying me will not help you. But, for you dear, I will brush it off. come here so I can explain." Raven cautiously walks over to him, blinking her large amethyst eyes. He grips her shoulder, waving his arm at the screen._

_"You see, dear, those guns implanted explosives in the very hollows of every bone in your friends bodies. I have also corrected the mistakes I made with Robin. These are undetectable, even through an x-ray. Now, Raven dear, you will obey me. Or I will blow each one to bits. And not only that, but I'll make you watch."_

_"My friends won't care. As long as I'm out of your grip!" Raven shouts, warily._

_"But my dear, you know as well as I do, you won't want to be the one to cause their deaths. Especially your precious boyfriend Robin's."_

_"How do you know about Robin?" She screeches. A hand is brought across her face, busting her lip. The sound of his hand against her face echos._

_"Stop shouting, dear. I know everything, you creepy little demoness. I know you won't be as hard to convert to evil, because dear, it runs through your very veins. It'll just take some prodding, but you'll eventually succumb to your dark side, my dear."_

_"NO!"_

_"Go! NOW! Get cleaned up. Cover that damn bruise on your cheek. Use red lipsick to cover that cut on your lip. Put on the uniform in your room. You'll find a mask in the drawers on the vanity. Go now, dear. Or I'll press the button to destroy your friends." Slade hisses. Reluctantly, Raven backs into the room, the door hissing shut behind her. She removes her bloody titans uniform, and paws through the dresser drawers. Upon finding bras and underwear, she shivers, knowing Slade bought them. She walks into the bathroom, showers, shaves, and washes her bloody face. Emerging, she wraps a fluffy towel around herself. She blow drys her hair, and cautiously enters the room. Quickly putting on a bra and underwear, she is disgusted to find they're all completely lace. She pulls on a pair of white and black stripped socks, and a pair of black leggings. She pulls out a silver long sleeved shirt. Upon putting it on, she finds out in covers her entire hands except her fingers. She pulls on the tight black jacket, and grabs a pair of biker boots from a shoe rack she hadn't noticed earlier. She sits in the chair in front of the vanity, and dusts makeup on her face to cover the bruise. Pulling out a shade of blood red lipstick, she smears it on her lips. She opens a drawer, and pulls out a mask. It's almost identical to the one Robin wears. Sighing, she sticks it to her face. She sorts through the perfume, finding a rose-scented perfume. The same one she uses at home. Hoping it'll work like a signal to the titans, she sprays it over herself._

_"Rouge!" Slade barks. Raven opens her door, steps through, and crosses her arms, jutting out her hip._

_"Who the hell is Rouge? Do you have other young girls trapped here through black mail?" She asks sarcastically._

_"No. Rouge is you. That is how you will be known here. That is your villian name, my dear, my sweet girl." Slade purrs. She grimaces._

_"Creep."_

_"Go steal this microchip, Rouge. I need it. And you'll get it for me."_

_"And if I run into my team?"_

_"Not a word, sweetheart. Don't remove your mask. Nothing, my sweet. Refrain from using your powers."_

_"Not your usual style."_

_"I wouldn't have dyed your hair if I wanted them to recognize you. That's a mistake I made with Robin. You wouldn't give up on him because you knew who he was. You couldn't bring yourself to hate him. If the don't know who you are, if you're just another villian, they won't know to save you. Simple as that, my dear. Now go. Be quick, dear." He says. She rolls her eyes behnd the mask, and teleports to the high-security building that harbors the chip. She quickly removes the chip from the light beam that holds it, and takes off through the building, and makes her way outside. When she's about to take off, the Titans land. She can feel her mask stretching as her eyes widen in surprise. She also felt a burning rage at the fact that Robin was in Starfire's arms. She stares at them for a fleeting moment, then runs for the hills. Hot on her trail, the Titans have to send Starfire after her when she takes into the air. Her green starbolts illuminate her silver shirt, and Raven has to use her dark energy to blow Starfire back. Luckily, it was night, and there was no light where she and Star were, so her powers weren't seen. The second it catches Star in the stomach, Raven flies away, fast._

_~End Flashback~ _

Raven teleports into Slade's hideout. Breathing hard, she flings the microchip at him.

"There." She spits, puching the button that opens her door. She steps in her room, and the door hisses shut.

"Good job, my dear. Next time, you will fight though. Hurt the Titans, Rouge. Hurt them. Make them fear you." Slade says, loud enough for her to hear. She crawls into bed, tears dripping off her chin.

* * *

REVIEW!  
Jeeze, that was a hot chapter. And it reveals... Raven has been made Slade's apprentice! Eek! He is one creepy stalker with a fetish for teenage Titan apprentices. Weirdo. Anywho.

Review! It makes me very happy c:

Common' ducklings. My children.

MY PEOPLE.

YOU ARE MY PEOPLE.

Now review.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long... But...

OHMYGOD OHMYGOD OHMYGOD.

Yes. YES! By the way- Slade. Pervert. Creepy. Don't like him. I HATE HIM. And he's a desperate psycho.

* * *

+-Chapter Four-+

Sitting on the couch, sat five depressed Titans. The tower was silent, the tv wasn't on, and there was no whistle of Raven's tea kettle as there usually would be when everyone was in a funk. Raven just kept right along, helping to keep their spirits up. Ironic it was- the dark gothic girl and her strange ways to keep going kept the Titans spirits up. They hadn't realized it until now- the tower was dead silent, threatening to suffocate the five remaining Titans. Terra absentmindedly petted a green cat in her lap, deep in thought. Cyborg sat stiffly on the couch, thinking of a battle lost to a new villian, and his lost sister. The team seemed to being losing a lot lately. Robin was cradling his head in his hands, in despair or anger or maybe both. Starfire sat next to Terra, Cyborg on her other side. Her ever-smiling face was not in fact smiling, but frowning, the alien was too depressed to even fly. Beastboy wasn't even purring, he could barely even feel Terra's hand, he too was deep in thought. Surprisingly, it was also about who the new villian may be. She didn't seem extremely familiar, but something about her- It was almost like he'd known the villian forever. But that wasn't possible, a petite black haired girl with a mask? It didn't even match any description of anyone, except-

He stood up, hopping to the ground, where he turned back into his green little self.

"Dudes... That Rouge girl, she seemed familiar..."

"Yes, she did, friend Beastboy." Starfire was the only one to respond, the rest too dejected to even nod.

"Well, the black hair- Was it Argent? Gone ya know, rouge?" Beastboy asks. "Argent's small, and she has black hair. She coulda dyed her bangs black.."

The green boys guess was answered by Cyborg typing away on the computer. A video chat call was going out, to be answered by the gothic heroine herself.

"Everything okay?" She asks, her accent clearly still there. She still had her red bangs.

"You can't go around accusing people, BB. Especially people who are heroes."

"What are you talking about?" Argent asks, one eyebrow rising.

"We're just..." Cyborg trails off.

"You five are depressed as hell. It's like a disease for you. Where's Rave? She'll look happy compared to you lot."

The room goes silent, as Robin gets up, leaving the room. Beastboy morphs into a kitten, curling up in Terra's lap. Starfire gets a more dejected look than before. Cyborg sighs.

"That's the problem. Today, we lost to a new villian, by the name of Rouge. And Raven- we uh, we.. Yesterday, After you guys left, Slade attacked. And... he took Rae. None of us slept, and a few hours ago, this new chick, Rouge attacked. here's a pic of her." He quickly types, and a picture of Rouge pops up. Both Argent's eyebrows pop up.

"She's... New."

"Yeah. And Beat us. Well, ran, flew rather, from us."

"Huh. And she seems foreign?"

"No. That's whats strange. She didn't utter a word, barely looked at us, we haven't even seen her fight, but something about her seems familiar."

"How odd."

"That's what we were thinking."

"Next time, get her to fight. It might give some insight. Maybe you've seen her fight before she was Rouge."

"Okay, thanks, Argent."

"No problem. Bee and Aqualad want to say hello, if that's okay- AHH!" Argent's high pitched scream brings Robin back in the room.

"What happened?" Cyborg asks, as Bee and Aqualad appear on screen, looking slightly amused.

"Oh god. Speedy's dead." Bee facepalms, as Aqualad snickers.

"Speedy get your skinny ass back here so I can kick it!" Argent shouts, her accent making it ten times funnier. However, the five depressed Titan's mood does not increase.

"Speedy grabbed Argent's ass. You can be damn well sure there'll be blood from this. Speedy's blood. On Argent's hands." Aqualad shrugs. Starfire smiles depressingly at Aqualad, which causes him to sigh.

"That's it Sparky. We're bringing Titans East over. We won't fight your battles, but you all are too damn depressed." Bee crosses her arms.

"How do you expect us to be? We lost a member. An important member."

"Then stop sitting on your lazy asses, get out, and find her." Bee commands.

"That's what I said!" Robin says, crossing his arms.

"Well not now, you masked fool. Get some sleep, it'll be easier to fight to get her back." Bee says softly. Robin sighs in defeat, trudging off to bed. After everyone's said goodnight, and witnessed as Speedy's nose was broken, the video chat ends, and they all trudge to bed.

* * *

Raven sniffs silently, after laying in bed for hours.

"Rouge!"

Slade's sharp tone makes her jump ever so slightly. Wiping dry tears from her face, and popping on the mask to cover her red eyes, she opens her door and walks over to the masked man. She doesn't say anything, glaring at Slade with a hatred only Robin knew. Until now.

"I think it's time you and I knew each other a little better. Considering no one can save you."

She couldn't see his face, but she could hear the creepy smile that was sure to be on it. Narrowing her eyes so the mask folded with the sudden movement, she crossed her arms.

"What are you talking about?" She asks. Luckily Slade couldn't hear the fear that was pounding through her body.

"You need to go put on something other than your uniform. You needn't be in it all the time. Why don't you go change? I'll do the same. No masks, Rouge. You'll finally know who I am. Unfortunetly, it won't matter now."

He laughs with such an edge to his voice that Raven backed up a few steps, then turned an ran for her room. Once the door slide shut, she sat on her bed, her heart pounding in fear. She swallows, taking a shaky breath as her terror knots in her stomach. Walking over to a wardrobe that had been in her room when she got back, she opens it. Surprised to find a bunch of black dresses, she gulps.

"What?" She whispers to herself. She opens the drawer below the wardrobe, only to find one pair of black ballet flats and fishnet tights.

"I'm going to look like a hooker." She mumbles, as a thought registered in her mind. She backs away from the wardrobe.

"Raven, get dressed. He isn't THAT crazy... Right?" She whispers, her heart squeezing with fear. shaking it off, she pulls on the tights, the form-fitting boob-squeezing dress, and slips on the shoes. Glancing in the bathroom mirror, her terror only amplifies. She does look like a trampy hooker, the dress barely covers her ass! Plus her naturally pouty lips are still coated in red lipstick. Rubbing her temples she silently walks out of her room, and over to a row of computers. Too scared to even say his name, she looks around.

"Looking for me?" he calls darkly, and she spins around. He's wearing dress pants and a burgandy button up shirt. Looking at his face, she takes a step back. He has dark brown eyes, black short hair, and a scar over one eye that looks to be permanently shut. She nervously glares at him.

"Why did you buy hooker clothes for me?" She demands, barely managing to keep her voice from cracking. Slade clips something on the girls wrist.

"Why are you cutting off my powers..?" She questions, warily.

"As you can imagine dear, I don't usually go into public... Casually. And when I do, people don't seem to gravitate towards me, and my... battle-worn face. So you see, it's been awhile. And you don't seem to be going anywhere." A seductive grin crosses the mans features. The gleam of pure terror that appears in Raven's eyes is obvious, especially as he girl steps back, almost tripping over a power cord.

"No!" She says, her voice sounding shrill and horrified.

"Yes." Slade states, stepping towards her. He grabs her wrist, pulling the writhing girl towards a door she hadn't ever looked around to see.

"NO!" She screeches, more power in her voice. Suddenly the older man's lips grazed hers. She shot back in revolt, causing him to pull harder on her arm.

"You might want to come with me. Or perhaps it'll be the death of your friends." He says, authority filling his menacing words. She gingerly took a step forward, and grudgingly walked with Slade to his room. Behind the shut door, Slade's hand pulled her dress above her belly button, and pulled down the fishnet tights. Raven shot her fist in the air, aiming for his jaw. He caught her fist without a sound, or even a grunt. A seductive smile on his face that reached his eyes, he laughed with the same creepy seductiveness.

* * *

Robin tosses and turns in his bed, thinking about his lost love. A knock rings out on his door, and Robin grunts. The door slides open to reveal Cyborg.  
"Hey man. Are you-"

"No."

"Robin, it's three in the morning."

"And?"

"You need sleep."

"You aren't sleeping."

"I am at full battery, and slept until I heard you still tossing around."

"Cyborg, that sicko has her! But how? What's forcing her to stay there?" Robin grumbles. Cyborg sighs.

"I don't know man. I did all kinds of tests on Beastboy. Nothing's in him... No explosives or anything, as far as I can tell."

"What about me?"

"Huh?"

"What if Slade's targeting me? And that's what forcing her to stay?"

"Robin-"

"It's plausible."

"We'll check in the morning. Rob, I know there's something more than just Slade bothering you..."

"Why does he want her? He's over Titan apprentices! But what does he need her for!" Robin practically shouts.

"Ya'll lucky the other three are too damn tired to be woken by that." Cyborg stares at the masked boy, who only grunts in reply.

"It doesn't make sense! Unless... You don't think he's..." First the look on Robin's face is slightly worried, and then a rage turns his face pink, as he clenches his fists. He was in such a mood, the kind only Raven could bring him out of.

"I don't think Slade's THAT weird, Robin."

"But it adds up, Cyborg! He doesn't want an apprentice! And I wouldn't put it BENEATH HIM!" Robin shouts, his face getting even pinker, until a shade of red blends onto his features. Cyborg doesn't say anything, only leaves the room before he gets hit with Robin's fury. Cyborg didn't need to turn around to know that Robin wasn't in the room anymore. In just a few moments, his R-cycle would rev, and after Robin's shouting, it would probably wake the sleepy Titans. Cyborg sighed, gritting his teeth. He desperatley tried to reason with himself, that Robin couldn't be right. That Slade couldn't be doing that to Raven, To HIS little sister. But despite his denial, there was logic. So. Much. Logic.

* * *

Robin pulls over, in a graveyard in Gotham. He walks over to two graves, and falls to his knees. His anger gives way to a sadness and loss Robin's known only once before. He stares at the two gravestones, wanting to cry, curl up, and die. Luckily, he won't let himself, he has to find Raven. He has to live, for her. Because she isn't dead yet. Not as far as he knows.

"Richard." A deep voice says. Robin freezes, but soon overcomes his surprise.

"Bruce." He states. "How did you find me?"

"You were revving your engine louder than possible for a regular bike. You want to tell me whats going on?"

"No."

"It's nowhere near the anniversary. Richard, I know something is seriously amiss."

"It's none of your buisness."

"I could help you."

"I don't need your help, Bruce."

"Richard, I AM your father..."

"You are NOT my father, Bruce. And I don't care if you could help me, it's impossible to track her down! She's lost! She slipped form my grasp! She's being hurt, and it's MY FAULT!" Robin screams, now standing and facing the bat. Batman takes step away from the raging teen. Searching his mind for something to say, he for once does something stupid. He blurts the first thing that pops into his head.

"She?"

Robin grunts, grabbing fistfuls of his hair. He drops to his knees, tears threatening to spill behind his mask. He slowly releases his hair from his death grip, his hands falling to his sides.

"It's been a very long time, Bruce. It's time I told you about my team, my arch enemy, and the darkest times of my existence." Robin says after a long silence.

"Meet me at Wayne Manor."

"Or perhaps you should come to Titans Tower." Robin stands, looking at his mentor. This thoroughly surprised Bruce, an eyebrow arching.

"To what?" Bruce asks hesitantly.

"Exactly."

* * *

Jesus. Don't you just hate Slade? I do.

And don'tcha just love Robin?

Fictional character crush right there. God, I love him. If he was real... I'd wear PINK for that boy. And I do NOT associate with pink for ANYONE. It's a horrid color. In my opinion.

Anywho, hope you liked it ducklings.

Please review! Otherwise I feel like no one's reading my stories.

Quak quack quak quak quack quaaaack.

Thats's "Review right now, this very second." In duck.

Go on, ducklings!


	5. Chapter 5

Well... This one is... Yeah. I enjoy it! Read on, ducklings. And join the 'Hate Slade' club. He's a freak.

* * *

+-Chapter Five-+

The alarm blaring, four Titans left around eleven thirty to fight Rouge. Upon arrival, Rouge gave them a look, twisting another microchip in her hands.

"Hand it over, Rouge." Cyborg shouts.

"You will not be getting away this time!" Starfire shouts after. Raven rolls her eyes behind her mask.

"ROUGE! FIGHT! NOW!" Slade shouts into a chip in her ear. She cringes ever so slightly. Hearing his voicce made her skin crawl. Suddenly, she lived for the days when she could leave. Raven stuck the chip into a compartment on her boot, then leaped into action. Dodging rays from Cyborg's cannon and chunks of rocks being hurled at her by Terra, she moved to Starfire.

"Sorry." She mutters, before punching her in the chin. Starfire shoots beams from her eyes, causing Raven to move out of the way. Star kicks her in the gut, and Raven imediately coughs, sending droplets of blood everywhere. Raven grabs a fistful of the alien's hair, and pulls, hard. The half-scream sound Star makes causes Raven to let go, and back up a few steps, but then she sees Beastboy running towards her in rhinocerous form. Jumping into the air, she lands on Beastboy's back. Beastboy morphs into himself to try and shake her off, and it works. Raven jumps in front of him, and the second before Raven's foot collides with his hip, Beastboy's face turns into a mask of surprise. As her roundhouse kick makes contact, sending him to the ground, Raven turns around.

"Fuck. That's fucking Batman." is all Raven mutters.

"Get out of there, my dear. Can't have you going to jail." Slade says in her ear. She starts running in the other direction, when a kick to her back sends her sprawling to the ground. She gets up and faces the owner of the kick. Robin. Groaning, she punches him in the shoulder, and he responds with a roundhouse kick. Unfortunetly, Raven tried to move out of the way, and Robin's foot made contact with the back of her neck, and ended up pushing her into him. He smelled the rose perfume off of her, and it sent him into a daze. This villian smelled like Raven. He grabbed her shoulders, and shoved her into a wall.

"Where's Raven!" He shouts. Raven pushes him back, and runs into an ally, teleporting before anyone can follow her. When Robin runs into the ally, he grunts. Walking out, he motions to his team.

"She disappeared."

"Uh, Rob?" Cyborg stares at his leader.

"What?"

"You brought a guest."

"Right." Robin shakes off whatever trance he had been in. "Sorry. I'll explain when we get home."  
Shortly after explaining, introducing and everything was taken care of, Robin and Batman left to the sound-proof walls of the training room. Robin locks the door behind them, and sits onto the floor.

"So," Bruce says after a long silence, "you had something you needed to tell me?"

"Yeah. Basically, the night I came to Jump, I met the Titans. Cyborg was ashamed of his metal self, Beastboy had just left a different team. Starfire had escaped from some sort of alien ship thing. Raven thought it was wrong of us to fight Star. So we helped her. In the end, after working together, we won and just... Stuck with each other. We have many recurring villians. One has always... Rubbed me he wrong way. Kinda like you with the Joker. Anyway. One time he managed to seperate me from my team, and filled their bloodstreams with explosives, taking me in as his apprentice. It was awful, fighting my friends, stealing things, obeying him." Robin goes on to finish his recount of his dark days, about Red X, Terra, Trigon and anything in between. "And today, when I was fighting Rouge, she... She smelled like Raven."  
Batman stares at the boy he once adopted and trained, and Bruce Wayne is for once, thoroughly surprised.

* * *

"Hey Argent!" Cyborg answers the video chat. She frowns.

"Where's Robin?" Argent asks.

"HOGGING BATMAN!" Beastboy shouts, arms crossed as her pouts on the couch. Argent raises an eyebrow.

"You have the Bat in the tower?"

"Yeah, but Robin only says they're old friends. Anywho, you called?" Cyborg asks. Argent shifts uncomfortably.

"You aren't going to like this... At all." Argent frowns. Cyborg watches her uneasily.

"Go on.."

"I Was watching the tapes of your fight with Rouge..." She blinks, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"And?"

"Cyborg, Robin isn't in there is he?"

"No he isn't."

"Good, he won't like this."

"Argent, please, finish."

"Rouge... Rouge is Raven." Argent says, staring at a wide eyed Cyborg. Beastboy is silent for once, staring up at the screen. Terra stands up, along with Starfire.

"That is a lie!" Starfire shouts.

"That isn't possible, Argent." The half robot man glares at the girl.

"Cyborg..."

"It's not."

"I didn't think so either. But look." Argent sighs, and starts typing. Two videos pop up. One was a purple haired demoness wearing a blue cloak fist fighting Jinx after the two realized they weren't getting anywhere with their powers, and the other was from an hour earlier, the team fighting Rouge.

"Just because they fight similarly-" Cyborg is interrupted by more of Argent's typing. Two pictures pop up. One is a freeze frame of Rouge mid-fight, the other is a freeze frame of Raven. After some typing, Argent has zoomed in to their faces. Raven's long purple hair gleams slightly, her large purple eyes shining her recent side bangs almost covering her chakra, but not quite. Then the picture of Rouge. Her black hair has a kind of purplish tint to it and her skin is as as pale as the picture of Raven. The mask hides her eyes, but just under Rouge's black bangs peeks out a tiny bit of-

"The chakra." Cyborg says quietly. Argent nods.

"Slade obviously has something on her... But what?" Argent asks, and the pictures disappear. Robin walks in, Batman in tow.

"Hey guys." Robin says with a sigh. He walks over to Cyborg.

"Hey Argent."

"Robin..." She says slowly

"Yeah?"

"If I could tell you who Rouge is, promise not to be mad?"

"Why would I be mad? Tell me!" Robin says, staring up at the gothy girl.

"Robin, Rouge is... Raven. Raven is Rouge." Argent says quietly. It seems everyone in the room takes a step away from Robin, even Batman. Everyone gives Argent a look that says, 'why the fuck would you tell him that?'. Argent bites her lip, pulling up the evidence, as Robin silently watches it. Robin doesn't say anything. From the slight purple hair tint, to the answers to how Rouge got away the second time and what Star got hit with the first. He quietly doesn't respond, and walks out of the room. Batman looks around.

"Well, that was... interesting."

Beastboy eyes the bat.

"Dude... You don't get it."

"I do, actually. Robin's lost his girlfriend, Slade is somehow forcing her to do it."

"I wish that was all. Didn't you hear that crack? That was Robin, breaking in two. She held him together. Especially around Slade. He'll sink even deeper into his obsession, and he won't give up until he gets her back... And until then, he'll be angry, dark, and we'll never see him for more than a fight." Cyborg chimes in.

"He sinks into his work, he's trying to find her... What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. But he won't sleep, or eat until she's back in his arms. And we can't even help her until we know what Slade's using to blackmail her." Cyborg sighs.

* * *

"Raven!" the high-pitched squeal causes her to freeze, dropping the orange microchip. Starfire lands, wrapping her arms around Raven.

"TELL THEM YOU AREN'T RAVEN!" The order is yelled into the chip in her ear. Raven winces, glaring up at the auburn-haired alien.

"I.." Raven's lost voice doesn't help. She coughs, regaining her voice. "I'm not Raven."

Starfire's hand brushes the hair off Raven's face.

"But that is friend Raven's chakra, is it not?" Starfire says. Raven's eyes dart around behind her mask.

"That proves nothing." Robin says gruffly, climbing off the R-Cycle.

"But my scanners do. That's Raven." Cyborg says quietly.

"Remove the mask." Slade's voice echos in Raven's ear. She grimaces, and slowly removes the mask to reveal her amethyst eyes. The look on her former teams' faces was utter shock, and Raven picks up the microchip, the mask fluttering to the floor. Raven silently and quickly takes to the air, flying away. Gone in a matter of seconds, she brushed unshed tears from her eyes. The team passes glances, and go home.

"He got her! What's he using against her!" Terra says suddenly, while the all sit on the floor.

"I've checked our bodies. There's nothing I'm detecting." Cyborg sighs.

"That doesn't make sense!" Robin shouts, slaming his fist down on the couch, making all the titans jump. Robin leaves, heading to his room.

* * *

Raven reluctantly hands him the microchip.

"How did they know?" Slade asks.

"I don't know!" Raven shouts.

"I didn't make mistakes!" Slade shouts at her.

"Niether did I!" She shouts back, before skuttling into her room.

"Get changed and come out for dinner." Slade says sternly. Raven reluctantly puts on the stupid outfit, and walks silently out of her room. His arm suddenly wraps around her waist, causing her to jump. She tries to wiggle out of his grotesque grasp, but he pulls her closer, holding her tighter.

"You know, it's sexy when you fight me." He whispers in her ear. She shudders, trying harder to get out of his grasp. Her powers blow him away from her.

"Dear, don't fight me. It'll go faster. And fighting me only makes me want you more... Or I can blow up your friends." He says, his voice way deeper than usual. He grabs he, and pushes a needle-like object into her neck, where it sticks into her spinal chord.

"Your powers are now unusable." He says, grasping her wrist, pulling her to the one room she would rather die than be in.

* * *

Lying alone in her own room now, she wants to be saved. She wants Robin, her room, her team. She wants Slade to be dead.

* * *

"Richard."

"Don't call me that in the tower Bruce."

"It's silly, Richard. I can't call you Robin any more than you can call me Batman. Because we know each others aliases. By the way, you're lucky that Green Lantern and Wonder Woman could take over Gotham for me."

"You don't have to stay here. You can go home. You know what you wanted to know."

"Cyborg was right."

"About what..?"

"You did get dark. Rather sinister and rude. And obsessive. And you aren't sleeping or eating."

"You know damn well where I learned it, Bruce."

"I don't actually."

"Do you know how many times I watched you not eat or sleep for weeks? Becoming obsessed with the Joker and his tricks or some other villian? How grumpy you get when interuppted from your work, trying to find them? I learned it from you, Bruce. I was raised this way."

Bruce Wayne, the man whose not easily or often surprised, has been entirely stunned by Richard Grayson three times in two days.

"That can't be true."

"Ask Alfred, if you don't believe me."

"Richard.."

"Bruce, I'm trying to figure this out, please go to one of the guest rooms and sleep or play a video game with Beastboy. He'd keel over in joy." Robin snaps, typing furiously on his computer.

"... Do you have any leads?" Bruce asks. Robin shakes his head.

"I've been remembering each fight wih Rouge. When Raven was taken. I read old articles about Slade. I remember when I was his apprentice. And I still don't know anything!" Robin shouts.

Bruce leaves before he asks the unspeakable question.

_What if she wants to be there? _

* * *

__Wow. Review!


	6. Chapter 6

+-Chapter Six-+

Four days later, the alarm blared. It was Rouge.

"Titans, don't hold back. She's a villian, and she needs to be stopped." Robin says stiffly. The entire team stops.

"But Rob.." Cyborg tries.

"No. Stop her. She's already gotten away witht three microchips. Not one more will go by." He says. and soon all five are at the battle scene. Robin glares at Rouge with such ferocity it makes Raven's heart drop into the pit of her stomach.

The battle erupts, Raven dodging cchunks of rock, only to chuck them back at her friends. Easily sidestepping attacks from Beastboy and lasers from Cyborg. The fight between Starfire and herself in the air proved to be challenging. She still had to dodge shards of earth and blue lasers while holding her own against a super-strong starbolt-shooting alien girl. Raven wasn't saying anything, until Slade barked an order in her ear. Faltering for a moment, Star's green fire managed to catch her in the stomach. Raven started plummeting down, clawing at the air, as her mask, which had started to slip after getting hit with Robin's staff, flew from her face. Robin swooped out of nowhere and caught her. Surprisingly, in her eyes, he sees guilt, terror, and confusion. She winced slightly, as an order from Slade was shouted into her ear.

"Put me down." She shouts. She wriggles from his grasp, and flies upward into the air. The stolen microchip had been put in her boot long ago. Robin's somewhat hopeful gaze broke away.  
Raven forced the hurtful words from her small mouth, practically wincing with each breath.

"Stop it!" She screames. "I'm working with Slade because I want to!"

She can hear Slade chuckling in her ear, his joy stemming from the look on the Titan's faces. Raven didn't see the other four faces. She only say Robin's. And Robin's was contorted into a rage and hate that had once only been used when fighting Slade. But now it was directed at her. He lost his hope for his love to return to them.  
_FLASHBACK:_  
_"Just... Never give up on me, Robin. Please." I say quietly._  
_"Never, Raven. Never. I love you, babe." He says sweetly. I smile, and sip at my tea again._  
_END FLASHBACK_

Using her dark energy, she found the mask in the street, and brought it to her face as tears brimmed in her eyes.

"You promised." She whispers to herself, choking on tears, as she suddenly teleports to Slade's layer.

"Good job, my dear. It was perfect." Slade says. She glares up at him. He hadn't bothered to dress as Slade since the first night he raped her. Raven yanks her arm from Slade's grip, and punches him in the nose. She flings the microchip across the room, where it'll take a good amount of time for him to find it. She runs into her room, and rips off the mask, falling to her knees on the floor.

"He promised. He promised me he'd never lose hope, no matter what." She says, as the tears spill down her cheeks, where they fall onto the cold marble flooring.

* * *

Batman, and four Titans watch as Robin drearily retreats into his room, and even though no one can see his eyes, everyong knows that under the mask, his eyes are unforgiving, cold, and empty. They know he's quite dead inside, but that he won't stop until both Slade and Rouge are brought down. Cyborg looks around with a sigh. His glowing blue computer parts seem much dimmer than usual, even though he's at a 96% charge. Beastboy's ears are drooping ears are lower than when Raven supposedly blew up as the portal. Terra stares at the floor, sadly. Starfire isn't floating around, instead, she stands on the floor because she is unable to fly due to her unhappiness. Soon, Batman stands alone in the Titans Tower main room. He retreats to his room, which happens to be above Robin's. No typing on the computer, or and sounds come from his room. Yet Bruce knows he's awake.

* * *

Robin stares at the glint of the blade. He stares at it, uncertainly. He isn't sure whether he wants to plunge it into Slade's evil, frozen, tiny heart; or his own broken, aching, dead one. He blinks and throws the knife out his window. He has to stop Slade. And the way to lure him out is by capturing Rouge. A phone call later, he has one of the force field that held them when Cyborg went against Atlas. And a plan is hatched in robin's ebony-haired head.

* * *

Sorry it was short, ducklings. This story will be over in about two chapters, or perhaps one very long one. Review!

And don't worry, I have two new Teen Titans stories out.

_Her Mysteriousness_ _& A Girl Named Jade_

__I'm actually really excited about both stories! Especially _A Girl Named Jade._

__PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, DUCKLINGS!


	7. The End

Woo! I'm pretty happy with this ending. Read on, ducklings.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

+-Chapter Seven-+

It was two days later, around mid-afternoon, when the alarm went off. Robin steadily walked into the main room, looking menacing. Terra clutched Beastboy's hand, as they fearfully looked at each other. Starfire's complete lack of flying power causes her to slowly take a step away from the Boy Wonder, while Cyborg only stared at him with an empty gaze. No one had seen Batman since the night Rouge said she wanted to be with Slade, but everyone suspected he had been helping Robin with a plan to take both down.

"Titans, get her to the ground, and keep her there." Robin says, before turning on hs heel and walking down to the garage. Beastboy held Terra in his pterodactyl grip, while Cybrog drove himself and Starfire in the T-car, Robin driving alone on his R-cycle. Upon arriving to the scene, Rouge is pelted with rocks from Terra from above. Forcing her to land the rockas pile around dark energy makes the rocks blow up suddenly an electric disk lands at her feet. Recognizing it, she jumps away, but not far enough, becausethe orange-y yellow bubble surrounds her. She crosses her arms, as a metal base keeps the bubble from rolling away.

"Atlas's bubble invention? Smart boy." Rouge repeats what is being said into her earpiece.  
Robin grimaces at the black-haired masked girl. How could she be his sweet bird? He shoves the thought away and glares at Rouge. Because she is Raven and theres nothing he can do about it.

"Why?" Robin demands. Rouge blinks.

"Because I-" Suddenly Rouge's sentence is choked back as she slaps a hand over her mouth. Robin cocks an eyebrow at the girl. The other four come to stand behind him, glaring at Rouge.

* * *

Rouge sits down, looking around through the orange-tinged walls of her prison. She'd rather be here being held captive and hated than with Slade. She shuddered, thinking aboout him. It made her nauseous. They had transported her to the tower long ago, waiting for Slade to come and save her. She was on the roof, one Titan guarding her at a time. Cyborg gives her sad looks, but never says a word. Robin walks onto the roof, taking Cyborg's place.

"Not a word to him, Rouge. Or I'll blow them up. All of them. Warn them not to fight me, or I'll blow them up, for that too. You shouldn't have gotten yourself caught, dear." Slade's voice trickles through her earpiece. She swallows.

"Robin." She says, as clearly as possible, a lump in her throat.

"Go to hell." He replies. Her hands cover her gaping mouth, and she was thankful the mask hid her eyes which were brimming with tears.

"Just listen to me. Don't fight him when he gets here. Please, don't fight him." She pleads. Robin, whose back has been turned to her, whips around to face her.

"Why? Don't want your boyfriend to get hurt?" Robin's nose twitches, and his face turns pink with rage. Rouge slowly back as far into the bubble as she can, pressing her hands into her mouth to keep the strangled cries of sadness from escaping.

* * *

Slade lands on the roof silently, after dropping out of nowhere.

"Give me the girl without a fight, and I'll spare your lives."

"You couldn't kill me if you tried." Robin spits, pulling out his bo staff, as the rest of the team floods onto the roof. Slade shakes his head.

"Didn't you tell them not to fight me, dear?" He turns to Rouge, who pales considerably, nodding once. Suddenly Robin throws something at Slade, who picks up the metal disk, and shakes his head.

"An explosive disk that doesn't explode. Tut tut, Robin." Slade says. Suddenly the disk goes off, Slade's mask charcoled, and his hand looks like he shoved it in a blender.

"Wrong, very wrong move. Rouge, dear, watch your team die." He laughs suddenly, and Rouge's eyes widen.

"NO!" She screams, jumping in the direction of the masked pyscho. Her fingers are only met with the cold wall of her prison. With her tortured scream, the Dark Night silently walks onto the roof.  
Slade's eye widens. Batman didn't have bombs implanted into his bones, but Slade's finger, from the hand not affected by the explosin, fallls onto the button anyway.

"Now." Batman's gruff voice is heard, and just as Slade's finger starts pushing the button, he drops to the floor. Robin walks over, and rips of the mask, surprised to see the normal-ish loooking man, aside from the scar. Robin kicks the remote away from Slade's hand, whose eye seems to have a devilish glint to it. Robin tosses an explosive disk by the remote, and it blow up.

"Your girl," He says, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. "I had fun with her."

Slade's evil smirk falls away when Robin's foot lands directly on Slade's nose, breaking it. Slade's eye widens, as his lungs start to fill with blood, slowly. He coughs, trying to keep himself alive, but mere minutes later, Slade's eye falls prey to the cold and lifeless look.

"Dead's a good look for him." Batman says, turns, and walks back into the tower. Rouge rips of her mask, becoming Raven again.

She stands up, looking around. Cyborg walks over to her warily, turning off the bubble.

"Rae?"

"Yes, yes it's me!" She says, her eyes shining.

"Why'd you betray us?" He asks sadly.

"I... Slade. There's explosives in the hollows of your bones. They're undetectable, and he said he'd kill you guys unless I did what he wanted. But now, they've been disintegrated because the remote was destroyed."

"What about those thing you said?"

"He told me to." She whispers, ripping the earpiece out of her ear.

"I have one last question."

"What?"

"What did he mean when he said he had fun with you?" Cyborg asks. Raven bites her lip.

"I-I'm not sure." She whispers. He nods, and together the walk inside, to the team, as they had already gone in. In the main room, Raven gently sits on the couch. Suddenly, she's bombarded by Terra, Beastboy, and Starfire hugging her.

"DUDE! You had us scared for awhile!" Beastboy shouts.

"I'm so sorry this had to happen to you." Terra whispers in her ear.

"Friend, you are unharmed, yes?" Starfire squeals.

Raven manages a weak smile.

"Yes, Starfire I'm fine." She says, and they all sit on the couch. Suddenly Titans East bursts into the room, and each member hugs Raven. As soon as that's done, Aqualad gently kisses Starfire, Bee lightly kisses Cyborg's cheek, and Jinx sits on a counter.

"This calls for a party!" Cyborg shouts.

"Can I invite Kid Flash?" Jinx pipes up.

"Sure!" Cyborg grins. Ten seconds later, Jinx's arms are wrapped around a ginger haired speedster, grinning ear to ear. Raven looks around, a light smile on her face. It suddenly drops, and her mouth hangs open, when she catches a glimpse of Speedy and Argent making out.

"Holy. Shit." Raven whispers, taps on Jinx's shoulder, and points to Argent.

"OHMIGOD. They've been going out of the tower at the same time, too, like to get groceries and stuff."

"Woah." Raven stares for a second, before glancing around, only to find no Robin. Silently, she teleports to the roof, to where he sits on the edge watching the sunset.  
She walks over, sitting next to him. The cops had taken the dead Slade away about a half hour ago. Raven silently pulls up the hood of her cloak, staring at him intently.

"Please forgive me." Robin whispers suddenly. Raven pulls her hood down incredilously.

"You are kidding right?"

"Not really."

"For what?"

"For breaking my promise. For not hoping, but hating." He says.

"Everything is going to get better Robin. I already forgave you, the moment you flattened his nose after what he said. I only hope you can forgive me."

"It wasn't your fault Raven. He was using us against you."

"I just... I can't believe I'm home. I-I'm glad he's dead."

"Raven?" Robin whispers.

"Yes?"

"What did he mean, when he said that he had fun with you?" He asks timidly. He can tell by the way Raven tenses and her jaw tightens that he'd hit a nerve.

"You don't have to tell me." He quickly adds. She bites her lip, slowly calming down.

"You have a right to know, Robin. I don't know where we stand, but as leader, you should know. Slade... Took advantage of the fact that he could kill you guys. One night, he told me to put on normal clothes, so I did, only to find he did to. But then he threatened to kill you guys if I didn't- Didn't-" She chokes as her throat closes at the thought.

"Rae you don't have to go on." He says, pacing back an forth. He didn't want to hear the words. He couldn't hear them, he'd go mad like a hatter.

"I have to admit it, or I'll never move on. Bottom line," She says breathlessly, her voice laced with terror and pain, "Is that Slade raped me."

Robin turns and punches the stairwell wall, grunting. He looks over at Raven, finding a meek, frightened, but unbelievably strong woman. He walks over, and sits lotus style, pulling her into his lap. He rocks back and forth, his arms holding her to his chest as she silently cries into his shoulder.

"Rae, you're a warrior. You're the strongest person I know, you're amazing. I love you so much." Robin says, kissing her chakra, his hands laced in her hair.

"I love you too Robin." She whispers, her arms flung tightly around his neck. He shifts so his arms hold her bridal style, and carries her into the tower. Robin brings her to her room, laying the now sleeping girl in her bed, tucking her in and kissing her lightly, before leaving. He walks into the party-going main room, a light grin on his face.  
The Dark Night's features light with the tinyest ghost of a smile upon seeing Robin walk in the room, not looking like a Slade-finding zombie.  
Moments later, Raven walks in, having woken up, and felt guilty about sleeping during a party celebrating her.

* * *

Suddenly, Argent whistles, causing everyone to turn towards her and Speedy, who're holding hands.

"We're.. Just making an announcement.. We're now together." Argent nods. Baman shrugs, itching to go home and get this cowl off. He'd only been able to take it off in the privacy of a bathroom, and he wanted to go home. It looked like it'd be his last night here, hopefully.

Everyone elses' jaws drop to the floor.

"Well.. Congrats!" Raven says quietly, but everyone heard because the room was silent enough to hear a pin drop.  
Robin walks over to her, wrapping his arm around her waist. After the usual questions were asked an answered, Beastboy grins mysteriously.

"I say we play truth or dare!" He shouts. Everyone shrugs and agrees, while Batman blinks.

"This is where I'm going to take my leave. Goodbye, Robin and... friends." He says, before walking out the main room doors, and taking an elevator down to the garage. Everyone sits in a circle, the order going: Beastboy, Terra, Bee, Cyborg, Robin, Raven, Argent, Speedy, Flash, and Jinx.

"Wait. Are we sure truth or dare is a good idea?" Raven asks suddenly.

"Yeah. Why?" Cyborg asks.

"Well, think about it. Truth or dare got us into this whole mess."

"What mess? The one resulting in you and me?" He raises his eyebrows, cockily.

"Well, it started with that, but then I was kidnapped and forced to do _things_," Raven says, only Robin knowing truly what she means, "And then Batman... _His_ death, and then a party and here we are. So I will ask again, is truth or dare a good idea?"

Everyone in the group shares glances.

"Let's... Not play truth or dare..." Beastboy grins suddenly. "And let's play a drinking game!"

"Yeah," Raven fakes a smile, but then her face appears emotionless. "I'm going to bed."

Robin chuckles, and takes her hand.

"I'm tired too. Titans East and Kid Flash, there are extra rooms upstairs, but whatever you room plans are, and I don't care, keep it G rated." Robin says, and they all nod. Raven and Robin leave the room, and everyone retires to their own room or a guest room. About ten minutes later, the Tower is silent, no one roomed together, in order to keep thing G-Rated.

* * *

Raven sits up in the complete darkness, her eyes wide with paralyzing fear, scanning the blanket of black for anyone in her room. Sensing no one, she begins to relax.

_Slade is dead,_ she reminds herself. _He can't hurt you anymore._

Glancing at her clock, it's about three forty five. She chews her lip, thinking. Everyone's been in bed for about three hours. She carefully gets out of bed, and silently leaves her room, walking down the hallway. she punches in the override code, and enters the room.

"Rae? What're you doing?" Robin asks, looking up at her. She shivers slightly, standing in his doorway, barefoot, in shorts and a sweatshirt.

"I-I had a nightmare." She whispers. Suddenly, she feels his arms wrap around her, as he guides her over to his bed. Together, they huddle together under his covers.

"Was it about...that?" he asks quietly.

"Yeah." She says, monotoned, trying to keep the pain out of her voice, but it obviously didn't work.

"Slade is dead, Rae. He can't hurt you anymore." Robin whispers into her hair. It was just what she'd told herself, but it made her feel so much better coming from him. She slowly, lets herself fall asleep, entangled in his arms.

* * *

Good? Bad? Terrible?

Well, I like this ending.

Anywho, check out my other stories, _Her Mysteriousness _& _A Girl Named Jade_

__ _Hey Mysteriousness _is an AU RobRae, and _A Girl Named Jade _has side-line RobRae, but is mainly about Jade.

Still, read them! (:

Review, my ducklings!


End file.
